A Main Character
Ambar Sharma is one of the main characters fro Mere dad ki dulhan. Story The story begins with Niya Sharma (Anjali Tatrari), getting an award for the 'Employee of the Year' and winning a chance to attend a training in the office headquarters in USA for two years, for which she is reluctant. She worries for her father Ambar Sharma (Varun Badola). She takes her father to watch a film but his father picks up a fight and she, along with Ambar. leaves the theatre. Out of frustration, she reveals the truth about her training to Ambar. Ambar is left shocked about the news but stays silent. Later he tries to make Niya change her decision using different methods but all in vain. Elsewhere, Guneet Sikka (Shweta Tiwari), a 40 year old woman, meets Niya in her office and threatens to file a complaint against her and her dating app stating that she has been cheated by a person on the app and hence, had to suffer a loss but Niya explains that the fault lies within her and not Niya but later on, helps her in the case. Meanwhile Ambar gets electrocuted and Niya's concerns about him increase. Later, Ambar reluctantly agrees for Niya to go to USA for training. Niya is worried about Ambar and his life after she leaves for USA and hence, devises a plan for his betterment with their neighbors, the Shukla family. While Niya is excited and worried at same time, Ambar is deeply concerned about her life in USA. Elsewhere, Guneet has to leave her rented house in Delhi and shift to Ghaziabad. Niya helps Guneet track the current details and status of the fraud date-KK. Elsewhere, shattered and disturbed Ambar tries to train himself so that he can manage by himself once she moves to USA. He carries out a mock drill which fails and get injured in the process. He soon recovers. Guneet learns that KK had made a booking in Ambar's travel agency and reaches there to get help but Ambar insults Guneet following which Guneet steals the information folder and runs away. Later, Niya gets tensed about Ambar's health and the drill incident and hence, shares her concern with her friends. One of her friends suggest her to get a tenant which will take away Ambar's loneliness and who can take care of Ambar ,too in times of need. Later, Niya gets a tenant much to Ambar's disagreement. Ambar makes them leave the house. Niya gets worried uses reverse psychology on Ambar. Guneet gets a court petition to leave the house and she gets worried and starts looking for a new home and eventually, meets Niya. Ambar and Guneet are at loggerheads. Guneet tries to catch KK but in vain. When her mother learns about the same, they both have a quarrel and Guneet ends up feeling gulity. Later, Guneet and her mother shift to Ambar's house with Niya's help. Niya and Guneet lie to Ambar that Guneet's mother is terminally ill. Ambar takes mercy on them and allows them to shift to his house. Niya misunderstands Guneet as she lies her mother about buying the house after Niya and Ambar's departure to USA. Guneet's mother and Ambar lock horns. Later, Guneet hosts a party in the house. When Ambar learns about this, he tries to oust her and her mother but Guneet manages to stay in the house. Later, the Sikkas and the Sharmas have dinner at Ambar's house for which Ambar demands a one year of fixed deposit from Guneet. This leaves her in a rough spot. Earlier, Niya and Kabir had expressed their feelings for each other. Niya leaves for a conference at offsite where she meets an unknown person with whom she spends the whole day and who becomes her best friend without knowing his name. When she returns home, Ambar hosts a farewell party for Niya. Later, he learns about Guneet and Niya's secret. He decides to throw the Sikkas out post Niya's departure to USA. Niya learns about the same and is guilt-ridden. She asks Ambar for forgiveness. He reprimands her for her actions. Later, Niya bids Ambar and her friends a tearfull farewell. Next day, Guneet learns that Ambar is dejected with his separation from Niya. She contacts Niya and they both get into a small quarrel. Later, Niya and Guneet manage to enlighten Amber's mood. She tells her that he won't throw out the Sikkas if she wins his admiration. Later, Ambar allows Guneet to stay forgiving her but still upset with Niya. Niya enjoys he stay in America and crashes in the off-site friend and learns his name as Randeep when the share the same apartment. Niya tries to make Amber insecure with help of Randeep. Guneet and Amber are successful to arrest KK. Later Anjali's sister, Manjiri visit the Sharma Mansion much to Amber's disappointment. Randeep returns to India and joins Amber's office as his Business Partner. After a heated argument with Manjiri, Amber takes Randeep's bike and sets off the road but collapses into a brutal accident. Niya emerges back to India to Amber after the news and is worried and guilt ridden. Later he recovers from the accident. Niya thinks that Amber's life is incomplete and need a companion also Guneet thinks the same for him. Amber insults Guneet for her advice of companion to Niya. On Guneet's Niece's baby shower, her aunt mocks her on her marriage and asks her to meet a divorcee. Elsewhere Niya creates Amber's account on her dating app and he learns about it. At first, he was aggressive about the profile but later charts with Guneet blindly. Both Amber and Guneet become good friends on Niya's app but gets into heated argument while they meet face-to-face. Elsewhere Guneet learns from Randeep his feelings for Niya. Both Amber and Guneet agree to go on a date with their respective partner but are reluctant. Niya and her friends try to boost Amber up for the date, practicing with Guneet. Later Niya's friend inform her about Guneet and Amber being a good match. Elsewhere, Randeep is restless for Niya. Guneet and Amber meet their dates in same hotel. Guneet is good with her date while Amber miserably fails. Niya learns about his singing skills and attraction towards music and with help of her friends, arranges a small music event and asks Amber to be the musician. Dr. Anurag Malhotra, Guneet's date gets attracted to her and her mother invites him and later they join Amber's music party. Personality Ambar Sharma is a short-tempered middle-aged widower who works as a travel agent and owns a travel agency. Ambar is prone to emotional outbursts making him a person with which getting along is very hard. His wife's death had left him with no one to talk to about his problems which worsens his mental and emotional health. Ambar is very protective towards his daughter and he often holds a grudge against kabir. He hides his emotions a lot as he never tells his daughter how he is feeling and he doesn't hang out with his old friends because of his insecurities.. He comes along as a bossy person and as a result he ends up irritating a lot of people he meets for the first time. Trivia # Ambar feels guilty because of his inability to support his daughter. # He has a quirky sense of humour. # He is a good badminton player. # He loves bhangda dance. # He is exceptional when it comes to making coffee. # He likes chocolate ice cream.